Pokemon: Black flag
by Animelover798
Summary: A former pocket monster trainer and a pirate captain sail across the west-indies for adventure and to improve their standings towards legends


**Pokemon: Black Flag**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed for they belong to their rightful owners. Take heed the Events shall happen after a match and take place at the Sequence Prologue: Edward Kenway.**_

**Chapter 1**

**~Cape Bonavista, 1715~**

"Kenway take the helm and sink those bastards!" yelled a man whom had wore a black long sleeved coat and a brown strap going across is chest, he had a tricorn head protection colored black like his outfit, his feet were covered by ankle high boots which are also colored black, the other man named Kenway ran towards the helm, he had dark blonde hair tied into a short ponytail, he had a red bandana which was on his forehead, he had a simple V shaped shirt but held none underneath which revealed only his chest and skin, his pants were white and baggy along with an orange tied piece of cloth around the waist, a pair of shoes and duel swords with a circular guard on it. He had arrived at the wheel and took control, he turned it to the left and ordered his fellow sailors to raise the wind-sails inside of the current storm their in now.

**~Kalos Region, Lunch~**

"Dang it!" yelled a spiky raven haired teenage boy as he pounded the table at which he and his friends had set up camp with his enclosed handed fist. He had a hat with an odd circular symbal cut off halfway colored Red/White and Blue. His clothes consisted a blue shirt and white collar colored, he had dark grey pants and red/white shoes. His eyes were chocolate brown. A small rodent creamed yellow and had a lightning bolt shaped tail, three brown colored stripes on the backside, it had red round circular shaped cheeks and pure black eyes, it spoke in words that no ordinary creature would say "Pikachu?" in a question like manner, the boy replied "man I wish that I could just win my battles now like back then." he had said in a sighed tone, he got up from his table and looked at the mountains that was in the way of his group's destination, "I know I want to become a pokemon master. But at least once I could be part of something bigger than this life" he looked at the yellow mouse-like being and continued "I wish that something exciting would happen and I wouldn't go without you buddy." the tiny creature soon walked up it's owner's body and placed itself on the right shoulder "Cha~" the cooed came from the mouth as the young lad stroke the underchin.

**~CB Island~**

"FIRE!" yelled the blonded elder man as he lifted up his right arm and fired on a small gunboat that was heading towards them, "the storm should wipe them out!" one of the crewmen said as a large ship just in front of them exploded from a lightning bolt sinking it to the bottom of the bay, the small party cheered but alas this was not happening for fire began to become unstable "the magazine! It's about to blow!" yelled a scared black clothed sailor as piles of barrels were directly above the fire, the commander that had ordered Kenway to take control just suddenly fell face fowards and soon a man clad in a white shirt with a belt going across the entire chest area from the top right shoulder to the left waist colored white, two more belts were at the thigh area also white but held by a large buckle, the cuffs of the outfit were red and collar too a single short knife like blade popped out of cuffs as the unknown man whom was covered by a white hood flicked his wrist.

As Kenway was about to face this man the ship they both were on exploded causing the both of them to fly off of it and towards the deep waters. As he was temporarally unconscious a flashback happened.

{FlashBack}

"I want a decent life Caroline!" said the man but had no clothing and only pants on, he wore a necklace around his neck, he looked directly at the woman whom was in bed with him, she had pretty brown eyes and long amazing red hair, she wore a simple one piece white dress, he continued his arguement "I want food that don't make me sick. I want walls to keep the wind out!" he groaned as she slowly sat upright and asked him a question "how long is the job? Privateering I mean?" he looked back at her and replied "a year I reckon, two at the most" she nodded and replied with worry "no more than two years. Promise me" he smiled and soon the memory ended.

{Present}

The man had regained his mind and swam upwards towards the surface for air and when he did he saw the wreckage of his former mates, he saw an island and swam towards it. As he began his trek towards it he began to wonder about his wife Caroline. _'my beauty. I wonder how you are doing?' _and at last reached land without him noticing it. He slowly got up high enough for him to crawl for a bit and then falling down, he looked up into the sky and saw birds flying circuling around him, he laughed lightly. The man from before whom had faced him was slowly dragging himself from the water and a few inches away from the former temporary leader of the now dead crew, the man spoke to him "Havana, I must get to Havana." then Kenway then saw a single glass bottle and looked inside of it as if to find some alcohol in it, he replie "think I'll build one right now?" the man retaliated with a hint of impatience "will you or won't you" the blonde chuckled then the unknown male said that caught Kenway's attention "I'll pay you. One hundred _Escudo's_. Isn't that what you pirates like?" the other marooned man got up and walked towards him "you don't have that amount of gold on now do you?" as he lowered near touching a pocket pouch the injured man pulled out a musket pistol which caused the two sworded bladesman to quickly fall down hard, the gun pointing guy cursed "bloody FUCKING pirates!" he pulled the trigger but it nothing happend, he then threw the pistol at the ground in which made the privateer man laughed heartily "I'm on to you sneaksby!" he called out the man but the latter didn't listen as he ran away from the former.

**~Camp/Waterfall~**

The black haired teenager was crying his eyes out, he stood on top of a large waterfall and looked down "I'm a disappointment!" he whimpered as he was now in a crouched position, what had transpired was the most hurtful and possibly the most heartbreaking moment in all of his life.

{Minutes Earlier}

"What?" he had asked quite shocked, his friends whom had came back from whatever they were doing had told him a suprising words.

A small girl who wore a simple brown shirt with a white skirt and orange shoes stood along with a tall boy, she had curly yellow hair and a single piece of her hair was sticking out pinned in place by an orange hairclip.

The tall boy was another blonde but a single large alfalfa hair was sticking above, he wore round glasses and a light blue jumpsuit with yellow secondary colors, he had an extradinary large backpack full with various items.

And last but not least a teenage girl stood out amongst the three of them, she had light chesnut hair colors, two sides of her said hair were facing opposite sides of each other and sticking outwards, she had sky blue eyes and a pink hat with black stripe, her shirt was sleeveless but black designs, she had a pink frilly skirt and pink shoes along with knee high black socks. She spoke to him "Ash. We can't be with you anymore" the now black haired man named Ash was still in shock, the other boy spoke his own thoughts "with the latest defeats for the past month we starting to think that you can't even be a trainer." those words were hurtful, the girl spoke her own as well "that's right! We're sorry but it's just..." before she could even finish the boy had ran away from them.

{Present}

"I'm sorry pikachu, Mom, Professor Oak and everyone else. I have failed you" he closed his eyes and counted down "3...2...1!" and then jumped down to his death, he had a though running through his mind _'if my death is the only way to solve all my problems with them. So be it!' _he thought as he was plummeting towards his death.

**~After Killing the Assassin~**

Kenway had stowed away his twin swords for he had finally caught up with the man and killed him. He dragged the body to a boulder and took a pouch and opened it to reveal two items; A glass cube and letter. He didn't know what the reason why he carried a cube but was more curious about the letter. It read as he looked on it:

_(Mister Duncan Walpole). I accept your most generous offer and await your arrival with eagerness._

_If you truly posses the information we desire, we have the means to reward you handsomely._

_Though I will not know your face by sight, I strongly belive that I will recognize the custom outfit made by your infamous secret Order._

_Therefore come to Havana with haste..._

_And trust that you shall be welcomed as a brother._

_(Your most humble servant. Governor Laureano Torres Y Ayalia)_

The dirty blonde was dicarding the body while removing the outfit into a nearby bush, he lifted it up and saw with a hint of interest and put it on, he had placed his dual swords inside of the two belts which suprisingly held his weapons, he then picked up the now broken wristblades in the bracers and threw them away. He then lifted both of his hands behind him and put the hood over him, he then said with a sly smile "Mister Walpole..." he paused before continuing "Let's collect your reward." he then walked towards a near cut offed tree branch and looked below to see a single small ship flying a british flag and also saw a group of englishman standing over a rather large man in a dark brown trench coat with an emerald buttoned shirt and dark brown pants similar to his coat, his hair was dark golden color combed back a bit and his cheeks were a bit puffy, the two other people he was laying with were covered by blood.

The now hooded blondie jumped down into a large puddle of water, he rose up after that fall and made his way into a very dense bush and which was standing a man cladded in red uniform with a brown tricorn hat and a white curly wig, Kenway had sneaked up behind the unaware man and knocked him out, he then whistled for another man across him for he had hid the body, the second redded man walked towards the now stolen outfitted guy with his left hand on his blade and soon enough he knocked him out too.

He then got up and sprinted towards the trio that were almost about to kill the unarmed man and used his twinblades to slice two of their necks, the last and third one hald a long musket rifle and aimed for the hooded man but realized that he had made a mistake and was soon killed by two swords piercing his threat before being torn into two. The identity thief had looked at the fat man and gave him his arm "oh thank you!" he had thank him for saving his life, Kenway replied "no problem." and soon the two talked for a bit on what their paths were leading "I need to get to Havana with all speed. For a secret meeting for the king, god bless his ill-ness." Kenway said as he explained to the now chubby man now called himself Stede Bonnet, the latter replied "of course my destination is also Havana. It appears our fates are intertwined." the false Duncan Walpole nodded and soon the two walked towards the open water and swam towards Stede's merchant _Schooner_. The duo climbed onboard and F-Duncan took the helm.

The two began to talk for a bit "I sailed with a 'Rough' crew before this but other than that nothing else." F-Walpole had said to the rather large bonnet, the latter laughed but was soon cut off "THERE'S A BOY IN THE WATER!" this caused the two conversing men to look off the right side of the ship and indeed saw a boy in the water "Jaysus!" said the unreal duncan as he jumped off of the ship and into the water to retrieve the teenage boy from an undeserved fate.

Kenway had dragged the body to the ship and placed him on his shoulders "come on lad. Don't be dead." he had whispered to the now unconscious boy, "is he alright?" asked Stede as he was worried about the boy whom was now being placed on the wooden deck of the vessel, the blonded male replied " I don't know bonnet" he then lowered his head on the boy's chest and heard a heartbeat, he sighed in relief "he's okay" he then lifted the boy and put him in bonnet's arms "I'll bet we'll find his parents in Havana. They maybe merchants like yourself Stede." said F-Duncan Walpole as he took the helm once more and with concern for the new boy. Unknown to him or the other in the fat man's arms is that their fates are already put into motion.


End file.
